


To Be Taken

by mistysinkat



Series: Rock and Tempest: The Complete Series [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cullen's first time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Oral Sex, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistysinkat/pseuds/mistysinkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen opens himself up to Dorian in ways that he's never experienced before. </p>
<p>An aside that takes place between Two Weeks (1 of 3) and Two Weeks (2 of 3) in the Rock and Tempest universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Taken

This is the companion piece to Sally's "Take it Slow." **[Read it here>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7380181)**  

\----

Dorian was in the lead as Cullen allowed himself to be walked down the hall to his bedroom. It wasn’t a long hall, not by any stretch of the imagination, but they stopped a few times for kisses full of reassurance and promise and patience. Sweet. They were so sweet, like Dorian understood what it was that Cullen had consciously decided to give over, to give him. In the end, it would be a physical act - that much was plain - but what it meant to Cullen went beyond the physical. It meant letting go. It meant trusting. It meant sharing a part of him he’d kept hidden and protected all this time without even really realizing it. 

So, yes, Cullen appreciated those kisses and the gentle way Dorian took him, allowed Cullen to hold on close, and smiled warmly instead of laughing. It all helped settle the nerves that came with new territory and sharing and being open in a way that was surprising. Cullen wanted this - he really wanted to hand control over to Dorian, and when they reached their destination and Dorian kissed him outside the bedroom door, he found himself already beginning to slip under and into this wonderful, beautiful man. And, oh, that kiss. It was unlike the sweet, encouraging things from earlier, and Cullen could feel heat building as he tasted Dorian on his tongue. 

But this was a different sort of heat. This wasn’t the same sort of desire that drove him to push Dorian against the door of his bunk all those weeks ago, or even the same kind that had him carry Dorian down the hallway just the other day. This was the kind that wanted those things done to him - that wanted him to slip under and let Dorian to be in control, fully. It wanted Dorian to  _ take _ him. That low burning heat that managed to be all-encompassing had already begun burning away the nerves and lingering questions and all thought but  _ let go and be taken.  _

So he listened, did as he was asked and got undressed, and waited as Dorian did the same. Even that short wait was almost painful with anticipation, though Cullen had to admit to a certain amount of excitement that brought along with it. And the way Dorian stood over him beside the bed… Maker, he was just… he was glorious, standing there and stretching out, glowing bronze skin over that deliciously thick frame. Dorian was fit, well-muscled. He didn’t have the same padding around the belly that Cullen had been annoyed with these past 5 years or so. Still, Dorian was compact but  _ substantial _ , and all Cullen wanted was to have his hands and lips all over that body, to feel those strong thighs wrapped around him and… 

And then Dorian was there with him in bed, and it was like his desire made reality for the way they tangled up together. No one had ever wrapped Cullen up so completely before. No one had ever made Cullen want to be this close before… and that’s exactly what he wanted. Closer. More. Now. His tongue pushed past Dorian’s lips to get a taste, and Dorian pushed back for a taste of his own. More. Closer. Teeth nipped and tongues swirled around each other as Cullen rolled his hips in time with Dorian’s, grinding and bucking, and each movement made that heat spread and burn hotter, stoking the fire and driving the urge for more. 

Oh Maker, Dorian was perfect. Perfection in human form, and Cullen wanted to enjoy the blessing he’d been given to the fullest. His angel. His perfectly perfect and wicked angel, burying his bronze fingers in Cullen’s hair to pull and adorned with golden hoops, twinkling where they hung from his nipples. From the first moment he’d seen him, wrapped in a towel and wet from the shower, Cullen had been admittedly entranced with those two pieces of jewelry, and he delighted in the way the man would squirm and gasp whenever Cullen would tug or pull with fingers or lips. Yes, Dorian was perfect, in mind, body, and heart, and Cullen couldn’t get enough. 

Instinct kicked in, then, overriding that hazy warmth of losing himself and replacing it with the familiar hunger he felt when they were together like this. Electrified, excited, he worked his way down the smooth curve of Dorian’s neck with teeth and lips as eager fingers ghosted gently upwards over all that delightful skin and muscle to circle both nipples softly with touches that were barely there before tugging and pinching, knowing full well the bite of pain that came along with the shock of pleasure just from the hiss that came from Dorian’s lips and the way the man’s fingers bit into his shoulder. Maker, the man was so delicious. So, so beautiful, and Cullen couldn’t help but move into that more dominant mindset that just  _ wanted _ . Everything. He wanted all that Dorian could give him. 

“Fuck,” Cullen heard himself growling as he rolled his hips and tugged those hoops again. “You’re so beautiful.”  _ And I want you. I want you forever. Around me, on me, all over me I want you.  _

And then Cullen was on his back and Dorian was kissing him through a smile. “Now, now,” he smirked, “I’m supposed to be spoiling you, remember?” And Maker help him, he’d forgotten in his excitement what was happening. That vulnerability, that sense of the new slammed back into placed and he groaned. “Can’t help it,” he murmured, smiling shyly and flushing, “too tempting.” And Dorian was just that. Tempting to the point of madness. Just looking at him, perched above Cullen like that, glowing… radiant almost… he was everything Cullen needed and just never knew. And the way that feeling was reflected in those shining grey eyes… it was overwhelming, almost, to have that adoring gaze on him, and Cullen shuddered with its weight. Just knowing that Dorian appreciated him, wanted him -  _ Cullen _ , of all people - rekindled that flame in the base of his spine. 

Still, with as much as Cullen wanted, this was new. This was different. This was exposing more of himself than he’d ever done before, letting himself go, and a part of him was still… anxious. His nerves were electric now that Dorian was asserting control... anticipation, desire, the feeling of falling… all of that jumbled together and Cullen could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage and his breath hitched even as his cock stiffened and twitched against where Dorian was straddling him. It was fear and desire all distilled into that one moment. He was losing himself a little, free falling and disconnected, but then Dorian was there at his neck with kisses so sweet they hurt, and then the promise was uttered, “I’ve got you.”

That was what Cullen needed to calm those nerves that were spinning themselves up, and it was almost like Dorian just knew. In that moment, he’d never felt so in tune with anyone else, and he sighed his relief as his hand moved gently up Dorian’s back. Dorian said he had Cullen, and he did. He would. Cullen knew he would treat him with all the care in the world. Trust, pure and simple, and he shuddered a bit as Dorian worked his way slowly down his trembling body. The man took his time, seeking out the places he’d found made Cullen gasp with his lips and teeth… and discovering more as he went. Cullen’s eyes slid closed and his chest heaved as his body rolled up to meet Dorian’s lips and tongue wherever they met his skin. He was losing himself, piece by piece with every movement, until the tickle of Dorian’s mustache would pull his mind up and he’d chuckle and squirm before Dorian was at it again, brushing fingers over his chest and lapping at those scars that covered Cullen’s body, nipping at the crest of Cullen’s hipbones… moving lower and lower, and Cullen let himself melt with each inch as his hand went to his own hair, tugging a bit to try and stay present. “Dorian,” he panted. It was all he could say then. It was all he had in his mind. Just…  _ Dorian _ . 

A moment passed, and then Dorian was on him again, licking his way around the inside of Cullen’s thighs and  _ so close.  _ Cullen’s mind blanked with  _ yes please yes _ and his hips rose to meet Dorian’s mouth, but a weight… strong hands… pushed him back down. Cullen understood the directive…  _ be still _ … and he was, waiting, holding his breath until finally, finally he felt the long lap of tongue moving up the length of him. As much as he wanted, as mad as the attention had driven him, that much drew a groan from Cullen’s lips and his back arched. He couldn’t help it. Dorian was just so  _ good. _ And, sweet Andraste, then there was gentle warmth, delicious pressure sucking at his sensitive head before he felt himself being completely consumed. That tight heat made him suck air in through his teeth and he called out, “Maker’s breath.” 

Which seemed to be about enough encouragement for Dorian to go back to work in earnest with that talented mouth of his. His tongue teased and swirled, alternating long strokes with light caresses before taking Cullen in fully. Over and over again until Cullen felt himself tipping over into that white space of orgasm, but each time, Dorian backed off. Stopped, slowed down. Teasing. Driving Cullen mad with the need for release and driving any nerves that had been lingering far, far away. This man… this gorgeous, beautiful, sexy man could do whatever he wanted with him. Anything. Just so long as there was more of this delicious sort of torture. 

But then he stopped, and there were more of those achingly sweet kisses as Dorian made his way back up the expanse of Cullen’s shaking body. Cullen felt Dorian nuzzle into his neck, felt the line that the man’s fingers traced down the length of his cock. Had Cullen ever been this hard and wanting? Surely, he had, but in this moment, it seemed like he’d never felt hunger like this. 

“You’re perfection,” Dorian purred, “Did you know that?” Still, his fingers were only brushing against him when what Cullen wanted was more. More than more… to give himself over. To surrender. To be taken. He heard a whine coming from him as his body reacted almost of its own will, hips pushing up against Dorian’s hand and lips seeking out purchase on Dorian’s skin. 

“Not,” Cullen muttered, “and you’re being cruel.” Cullen knew he wasn’t, really. This was wonderful beyond words… but still… this was nearing madness. Fire in his blood, ignited by torturous touch.

“I am not,” Dorian laughed his musical laugh and then he was kissing Cullen and the floodgates opened as Cullen pressed back, pushing his tongue into the other man’s mouth just to savor the taste of him. His arms moved, wrapped around Dorian and pulled him in tightly. Closer. They could never be close enough, and their bodies moved together through that kiss before Cullen felt the electric shock of Dorian’s fist closing over his leaking cock, pumping slowly. A jolt of pure desire rocked straight through him as he shuddered and bucked his hips. 

“Maker, Dorian. More. Please,” Cullen growled into Dorian’s mouth. 

“Mm,” Dorian hummed as he pulled back, “and what kind of more do you want?”

Madness. It was madness burning at his core. 

“Anything.”

“So, like a sandwich or something?” Dorian smirked with a devilish look in his eye. Maker help him, but the man did love to tease - in many different ways, it seemed. “Because I can go to the kitchen -”

He was joking. Cullen knew he was joking, and he loved that they could tease and laugh their way through sex, loved the intimacy and comfort that sort of thing brought, but he pulled the man in just the same for another kiss and prevent furthering the joke any more. If Dorian moved to leave now… “Don’t you dare,” Cullen hissed as he rocked his hips up into Dorian’s hand again, “don’t… don’t stop.”

Dorian grinned again, but kissed him softly. As he pulled back after that kiss, something more serious crossed Dorian’s face, and Cullen felt warmer somehow under his gaze. “Remember what I said before?” Dorian asked, “about if you get uncomfortable with anything?”

It seemed like years had passed since the conversation they’d had when Cullen had, embarrassingly, just managed to fumble the side door open. But even in this hazy state of need, he recalled what they’d said. What had made him want this and feel secure in that want in the first place. “I remember,” he breathed. 

“Say the word, and I stop, alright?”

At this point, that was laughable, and Cullen actually smiled as he answered, “Not going to happen,” before Dorian smiled and picked back up with that long, languid stroking. Cullen thrusted in time with Dorian’s hands, moaning his pleasure as he did, though the pace was frustratingly slow. Slow, and Dorian had him teetering on the edge constantly, slowing even more when he sensed Cullen tense and it was all just… terribly wonderful. 

But then it was gone. Dorian moved, sat up between Cullen’s thighs, and Cullen vaguely registered those grey eyes skimming over his body as he let his body relax further, feeling it slowly edge away from the precipice… but knowing that it would be back there soon. Because Dorian would take care of him. Dorian always took care of him.

There was a shifting, and then Dorian was pulling him closer and Cullen’s leg went up and over his shoulder. Insofar as he could be, Cullen was surprised that this position didn’t make him feel… awkward or too open. There was just an encompassing sense of anticipation… up until now, other than the thoughts running in his head and the knowledge of what was coming, what they’d been doing hadn’t been anything out of the ordinary, really. But now… now was where things shifted, and Cullen felt himself falling all that much more under for the simple movement and the way the position opened him, exposed him in a way he hadn’t ever been before. 

“Can you do me a favor?” Dorian’s voice cut through the fog, and Cullen worked to surface for a moment. 

“Do I have to move?” he asked, hoping he didn’t.

Dorian laughed before he answered, “Your drawer… you know where everything is better than I do.” 

_ Ah _ , Cullen thought. They’d certainly need… things to finish this up. And just that thought made his heart pound as he stretched up and fumbled about in his drawer for the items they’d need. Blindly, he rounded up the bottle of lube and a few condoms before handing them off to Dorian, then watched, entranced, as Dorian raised a hand to his mouth, sucking his own fingers in a slow and lazy show meant for Cullen, and his cock twitched and throbbed in Dorian’s hand at the sight. It remembered what that felt like… and it longed to have those lips wrapped around it, tight and warm and perfect. 

But that wasn’t to be, and Cullen knew it. He was sailing out into uncharted territories from this moment on, and the thought of that alone drew a long, needy moan from his scarred lips as he fell back onto the bed, eyes closed and slipping under again. Letting go. Giving control to the man he trusted. 

And then… another bolt of lightning as Dorian’s slicked finger finally touched Cullen in a way Cullen had never been touched before. He didn’t know what to expect, had no context for this feeling. Just that gentle brush of fingers against his entrance made waves of heat and electricity flood through him and up to his brain. And all the while, Dorian’s other hand was working him, up and down his shaft in those same long, slow strokes and it felt like the bottom fell out and Cullen’s mind absolutely blanked for the briefest of moments before his body took matters into its own hands and relaxed. Completely. He was putty in Dorian’s hands and something switched in his mind as that finger kept exploring, stroking gently and applying pressure before beginning its soft circles again. That switch… Cullen was gone for the moment… or at least the part of him that wasn’t comfortable talking about his needs and desires was gone, because the only thing left in his head was a litany of  _ please  _ and  _ more _ and  _ fucking take me.  _

“Please,” he heard himself whisper, his thoughts escaping his lips, and he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Please what?”

“Y-your finger,” he stuttered and his breath hitched as that finger applied more pressure than before. Still, it seemed like he still had few reservations left, as he found the rest hard to articulate. “I… Maker, don’t make me say it.”

“Come on now,” Dorian teased, Maker take him. “I know you’ve got it in you.”

Even in that state, Cullen rolled his eyes and grinned before he looked up and met grey eyes lit by equal parts lust and amusement. The man was ridiculous. The man was wonderful. “Not what I  _ want _ in me right now…” 

That was enough, it seemed, to get the point across. Dorian pulled away for a moment, both hands this time, and Cullen mourned the loss of that gentle tugging friction on his cock, but it was soon replaced with another sensation - another of those gentle circles followed by pressure, more insistent than before, and then… Cullen’s back arched as the tip of Dorian’s finger entered him, a cry of surprise mixed with need ripped itself from his throat and his hips bucked before he could process. 

It was just the tip of Dorian’s finger, dipping in and out, just barely penetrating before retreating again, only to repeat the process over and over. It was just the tip, and Cullen’s skin caught fire and he felt a shockwave move up him for this new and…  _ strange _ sensation. More than anything in that moment… it just felt strange to have something in him like that. That finger, slipping in and out, rubbing against the surprisingly sensitive skin around his entrance was strange… not unpleasant, just odd… but as Dorian kept moving that single finger, working it further and deeper with almost each stroke, that strangeness melted into pleasure. More than he’d thought possible, really, even though he’d watched before with rapt attention as Dorian reacted to similar treatment by his own hands. As that initial strangeness wore off entirely, he found himself instinctively pressing back into the glide of Dorian’s hand, arching his back and reaching with his hands for something…  _ anything _ … to anchor himself. “Yes,” he heard himself say in a breathy tone, like he was himself and not himself at the same time, “fuck yes.”

“Good?” was Dorian’s reply. 

Fuck yes, it was good. It was so, so good, and Cullen sunk down into that haze as he fell back into rhythm with the thrust and pull of Dorian’s finger. As soon as he thought  _ this is it, this is how good it is _ , though, he felt that finger twist and crook and suddenly he heard himself crying out again at that galvanizing stroke. “Maker take me… that… I fucking saw  _ stars. _ ” 

“Now you know what you do to me,” Dorian teased, but Cullen barely registered it as his finger started that glide in and out. And then, again, something shifted, and that glide was  _ burning _ . Something that was between the word “ _ fuck” _ and an inarticulate growl rumbled up and out of Cullen’s chest as he shifted his hips. The part of him that was still above the haze of pleasure and letting go knew what was happening, that Dorian had likely pressed another finger into him so he could get used to the feel, but for the life of him, he only registered burning and a sensation of thickness that hadn’t been there. He kept still for a moment, anchored on the feeling of Dorian’s hand on his thigh. Then the burning faded, and he was left with a fullness and pressure unlike anything he’d ever known, and again, his body took over, calling for more as his hips began bucking in time with Dorian’s skilled hands, fucking himself on his fingers, and the thought of that was almost too  _ hot _ . 

Breathy moans escaped his lips with every movement - he couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d been trying… he was most certainly no longer trying. He was there, fully under, Dorian was in complete control. And it was… delicious, wonderful, freeing, knowing that he could be like this, open and trusting and needing, and that Dorian  _ had  _ him. Could have him as much as he wanted. Cullen was his now, fully and without reservation, and he cried out as Dorian’s fingers found that spot again and stayed there, rubbing and moving until Cullen couldn’t take it and he cried out, “Dorian,  _ please! _ ”

Close, he was getting closer, and all he wanted was to wrap his hands around his cock where it lay, dripping, hot and hard, jumping with each stroke of  _ that spot _ , and stroke until he came with Dorian’s fingers still inside him. It wouldn’t take long, not now. In his mind, he saw it happen, and his hand twitched to make that a reality, but before he could, that stretching burn was back as Dorian opened him wider. This time, though, it was welcome and Cullen pushed back against Dorian’s hand, rocking back just to fill himself more. Again, he felt that crescendo building, again he wanted to touch himself, something, anything for release, but even as it built, Dorian withdrew, pulled his fingers out and went back to those soft touches from before. 

More madness. It was… it was empty, and his body craved what he’d just lost. “No… fuck, Dorian, don’t do that,” Cullen breathed, and even he heard the note of begging in his tone. He didn’t fucking care. He could beg… he could beg here, and Dorian wouldn’t make him feel lesser for it later. It was ok to need and want here. It was ok to trust.

“Why not?” came Dorian’s reply. 

“I want them,” Cullen answered, though it was the desire speaking now, “feels so… so… fucking  _ empty _ without them.” 

“Like being filled up, hm?”

“Maker, it’s so good,” Cullen answered, bucking his hips and rolling his body, though there was no release to be had. “Please, more.”

“No.”

_ No? No?  _ He didn’t mean it. He couldn’t really mean it. Cullen needed. He needed more or he’d explode. Dorian knew that. He had to know that. “ _ Dorian, _ ” he pleaded, and his mind blanked out everything except the need for release. Strong. So strong he could almost cry. “I need it. Or, just… anything. Touch me. Anything. I’ll do  _ anything _ .” And oh, how true that was. In this state, Cullen could have been commanded to do just about anything, and he’d have done it happily just to feel more of Dorian moving inside him. 

“Anything?” Dorian asked. 

“Please. Now.  _ Please. _ ” 

And then Dorian was gone completely, the bed shifted a bit, but Cullen was focused on the fact that he couldn’t even feel the other man’s touch now. “Fuck,” he growled, hoping Dorian was getting himself prepared, but before he could open his eyes or rise up to see what was going on, those fingers were back and  _ in _ and Cullen groaned with relief and satisfaction for the thrusting fullness inside him. 

“Think you’re ready for more?” he heard Dorian purr at him. 

_ Oh, fuck yes. Yes. Please. I’m ready for you. Yes.  _ “Yes,” Cullen finally mouthed his thoughts out loud and nodded, “I need you. Please, Dorian… please.” 

At another time, maybe he’d be a little ashamed of the way he was letting his desire tumble from his mouth like that. Now? Now he was barely aware that it was happening. He just wanted. 

“Can you say what you need?” 

_ What I need? Can I say it? What does he mean? Sweet Maker. Him. I need him. He’s waiting. Just say it. The words. Say them.  _

Amber eyes, heavy-lidded and nearly black with lust, raised to meet those searching bright grey eyes looking down at Cullen with a mix of desire and care. “Fuck me,” Cullen breathed, then a bit of that shyness resurfaced as he added, “or… you know what I mean, Dorian. I need you. Now.” 

There was a pause that probably lasted just a few breaths, but felt like forever to Cullen as Dorian regarded him with those beautiful eyes. The man’s face was awash with emotion, from desire to concern to something that warmed Cullen’s heart even as he squirmed and panted for more. There was care there, real care approaching adoration, and Cullen filed that look away to be recalled later, amazing as it was to have it turned on him. 

And then Dorian moved, pushing into Cullen carefully and slowly. So slowly. It burned, stretched him out, fuller than before and sharp. Painful, but Dorian was gentle. Cullen locked his eyes on the other man and breathed. In and out, he focused on breathing to try and slow his heart and relax his body and mind. Still, it was a difficult task as Dorian’s cock moved deeper into him, even with the reassuring touches and gentle kisses and Dorian’s words, “Easy, relax.” 

“S’too much,” Cullen answered, tangling his hands into the bed. The fingers, they’d been thick and filling, but this… this was nothing like that. Dorian’s hard length drove in deeper than the fingers could have reached, and Cullen was suddenly worried that he couldn’t take it. What if he really couldn’t, and Dorian would have to pull away, unfulfilled and disappointed. 

“It’s alright,” Dorian soothed, his voice cutting through that momentary panic, “just relax.” 

_ Relax _ . Well, that was easy to say, hard to do. Still, he tried. He went back to breathing, as steady and deeply as he could. They stayed like that, unmoving with Dorian only partly inside, and, even now, Cullen registered just how careful the man was being with him. How considerate. How kind, even in this. That was enough for tense muscles to finally let go, and tension ran out of him, leaving him receptive and… yes, wanting. As if he could read Cullen’s mind, Dorian moved again, pushing ahead until Cullen felt the warmth of Dorian’s body pushed against him. Dorian was fully inside, his full length was buried inside him, and Cullen fell back under into that place where he surrendered control. 

Cullen felt the bed shift again, felt Dorian guide his leg back down and then lean over him. He was close, they couldn’t be any closer, and Cullen felt the warmth rolling off of him in waves. This was all he wanted, everything he needed, though before today, he’d never known. It was too much… not in the same way he’d worried about just a few minutes before… it was too much in the most deliciously overwhelming way. He’d never handed himself over like this before. Never let go of that control. Never let himself be taken like that. Dorian was the first. Dorian would be the last, Cullen knew, because there was nothing under heaven as good as this moment. Nothing would ever compare to the freedom and pleasure of just letting Dorian have him. 

“Alright?” he heard Dorian ask, and Cullen registered the way the man’s voice shook. On the inside, part of him smiled at that, that this was finally getting to Dorian, too. On the outside, though, he was still letting his body adjust, still getting used to how full he felt, and he could only manage a nod. Then Dorian rained kisses down Cullen’s jaw, and it wasn’t long before his body needed something more than just that still fullness. Out of instinct, driven by that desire, he wrapped his arms around Dorian’s back and rocked his hips up experimentally and  _ yes, that was it. _ He needed movement, he needed to feel Dorian rocking inside him as they both found fulfillment in each other. Together. 

“Fuck,” Cullen hissed as Dorian started to move, too. Slowly at first, but building quickly. That burn, that pain was completely gone. There was nothing but that fullness now, that delicious pressure hitting him over and over again as their bodies pressed together. “Oh, fuck, Dorian,” he growled as the way Dorian fucked into him and how close he was pressed and tugged on Cullen’s own cock where it was trapped between them. It was… this was nothing like Cullen had ever expected it to be, even though he’d seen Dorian coming undone under him before. He just… he had no idea it could be so fucking  _ good. _

Even as he felt his orgasm gathering, electricity in his skin and fire in his gut, Dorian thrust himself into that spot and Cullen’s world went white for a moment, “Do it again,” he cried breathlessly as he dragged his fingers across the broad expanse of Dorian’s back. “Maker, again!” 

And Dorian did. Again. And again. Hitting Cullen in all the right places, filling him with each thrust and Cullen was losing all control. He moved with Dorian, rocking his hips to meet the man with each and every downstroke just to feel every bit of that hard length inside moving inside him, before Dorian’s hand move to grip Cullen’s cock and  _ sweet Maker _ that was a sensory overload. Dorian’s hand pumped in time with his thrusts, grip firm and  _ was there anything better than this in the whole fucking world? _ Cullen moaned and growled and panted his pleasure as Dorian moved, faster and harder and Cullen’s fingers dragged more red lines down Dorian’s back before reaching as far as he could the pull Dorian in more and even harder with each thrust. It was close, and getting closer. More and more and more. 

And then there were explosions behind his eyes as all that energy that coiled at the base of his spine let loose. Cullen came harder than he could remember. It slammed into him like a freight train and his voice rose, high and clear as he came in strong spurts over both of them. 

Dorian redoubled, moved faster as he lost control, too. He slammed into Cullen with more force than before, and Cullen squirmed and panted as he heard Dorian’s reedy “Yes, yes, yes, yes,” with each thrust. Cullen shifted, then, wanted to see Dorian reach his pleasure, and he opened his eyes to watch the man’s face as he moved to his own crescendo. Even though Cullen was approaching overstimulated now that he’d orgasmed, he still moved with Dorian. He still rocked his hips and pulled the man in close with the downswing of his thrusts.  _ Come inside me. Let me feel it. Please, come for me, Dorian.  _ The thoughts raced around his head as Dorian moved once, again, and again before he finally ground himself in as deeply as he would go and Dorian cried out “Fuck! Cullen, fuck. Maker take me!” 

“Dorian!” was Cullen’s reply as he felt the moment he came - Dorian’s cock twitched and throbbed inside him, and Cullen grabbed Dorian’s shoulder with one hand as the other pressed Dorian in closer. Deeper. As deep as he could be, filling Cullen in a way that he’d just never thought possible. Filled and fulfilled, closer than he’d thought this would be. More intimate. More meaningful. More. Everything with Dorian was  _ more _ . 

And Cullen would never have enough. Even now as they lay, Dorian collapsed on top of him in a boneless heap, Cullen complained when Dorian pulled out and he felt… empty. Disconnected again, but still somehow closer than they’d been before. Closer because now Cullen  _ knew _ … he knew Dorian would take care of him. He knew he was free to need Dorian, to express what he wanted without judgement or raised eyebrows. To let go without fear. 

And that… that was beautiful. It was true contentment. It was  _ peace _ . And he’d found it here, not in the woods or on the sea or anywhere lonely or solitary… he’d found it here in his own bed. He’d found it in Dorian. 


End file.
